


all容/浪漫关系

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 很恐怖
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

他们已经维持这种关系很长一段时间了。难以说明何时开始，也无法想象如何结束。是从一次直播、一个舞台开始的吗？或者从对粉丝明晃晃的营业开始，戏剧性地弄假成真？没有人追究，大家心照不宣地，把自己的真心和假意一丝丝地编织成了一张密不透风的网。没有人想深陷其中，然而当李泰容意识到的时候，他已经喘不过气来了。

“泰容哥要多吃一点，”李楷灿端着一勺像他的声音一样、甜得发腻的草莓奶油冰激凌送到李泰容嘴边，“不是喜欢吃甜的吗？泰容哥？”李泰容没法拒绝，他知道如果不顺从就会被各种意义上的报复，但是，但是——“楷灿，楷灿哪…”他的手虚虚地搭在小腹上，可爱的白肚皮已经小小地鼓了起来。“…吃不下了，楷灿…”那双大眼睛里蓄满了亮晶晶的泪水，颤颤地望着李楷灿。“明天，明天好不好？你做什么都行…楷灿……？”他在哀求，但李楷灿并没有注意听他说话。

“好呀。”小孩的眼珠更黑了，“那就用下面吃，好不好呢？泰容哥……”照旧是甜甜的、撒娇一样的嗓音，可他一叫哥李泰容就开始害怕。他作势要分开李泰容的双腿，他哥已经吓得要坐起身来，慌忙说，我吃，我吃好不好呀楷灿？沾满奶油的嘴唇忙不迭地含住了勺子，“咕咚”一声吞掉了快融化的冰淇淋，李泰容僵硬得甚至忘了舔走嘴角的奶油。但坏小孩是不想哥哥就这样屈服的，他还是想看看哥哥下面的身体。当然，他不会真的把冰淇淋塞进去……那未免太残忍。他们玩过一次，李泰容到最后只能翻着白眼，发出气音。看着李泰容害怕的神情，男孩有种孩子气的满足，于是放过了可怜的哥哥，亲走了李泰容嘴角流下的奶油渍。这时李泰容呼出的气体都是甜的。门外窸窸窣窣地响动，郑在玹和金道英的声音笑道：“还没够呀，东赫？”李楷灿也开心地笑起来，回答泰容哥不听话所以久等啦，我现在就出来。

李楷灿临走前在李泰容怀里窝了几秒钟，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着哥哥的胸脯，嗲嗲地说：“楷灿好想喝奶，哥给我喝好不好？”这时李楷灿好像又变回了镜头前的可爱男孩，李泰容脑袋里一片空白，害怕也不知道，随口答应好啊好啊，我们楷灿要什么哥都给你。终于把小男孩打发走了。

郑在玹和金道英亲昵地摸了几把李楷灿的头，让他去打游戏，好一派兄友弟恭的和谐景象，只是排除了他们的小队长。李泰容看着这一切，感到无力和困惑。从什么时候开始的？他的衣服已经被李楷灿剥的七七八八，金道英脱掉他裤子的手硬生生把他从混沌里拽出来。郑在玹咔嚓一声给门又落了锁。

也许是从一两年前那支舞开始…那是他们所有人一起跳的一支舞，很多很多人……排练的间隙，他在厕所里，撞到了朴志晟。李泰容知道自己和别的男孩不一样，秀挺的男性器官下另外有一道缝。只是李泰容对此并没有什么不适，他上过生理课，女孩子会来月经，而自己并没有。从那之后他便放心起来，知道小心一些便不会露出什么破绽。因为这点不同，姐姐更加照顾他，把他保护得很好。他糊糊涂涂地生活了十八年，被弄到娱乐公司后，本也打算照样对自己的身体稀里糊涂。那个年纪的男孩子正是荷尔蒙高涨的青春期，他没多少对着电线杆都能勃起的欲望，却奇异地需要一块布来擦干净那道缝里流出来的，透明的、黏黏的液体。李泰容讨厌宿舍，这地方让个人隐私暴露得一览无余，但无法，他只能加倍小心。其他人能大大咧咧地开着男孩子间的低俗玩笑，能凑在电脑前一起对着porn女演员的胸部指指点点，而他却只能用在厕所里的五分钟，偷偷揉一揉红色的肉豆，或者用手指在黏湿的小口前探一探，甚至不敢伸进去超过一个指节………是的——李泰容由着金道英和郑在玹在他身上作乱，大脑放空地想——大约就是从那支舞，那时候开始的。

他们又练完了一遍，那是一支少见的这个团体的成员都聚在一起练习的舞蹈，于是获准了一次休息时间。李泰容喜欢穿紧身的黑色长裤，能够借着裤褶磨一磨下身隐秘的穴口，也能很好地隐藏水迹。欲望来得突然而强烈，连续不断的舞台和练习夺走了私人时间，于是这次他只好再次躲在厕所里，偷偷拉下内裤，胡乱地揉搓着下身。休息时间很短，他快要哭出来，要马上弄好才行，不然一会就要露馅。手指太细了，怎么也不行，为什么怎么都不行？多加一根，多加一根也不行，天啊……李泰容绝望地呜咽出声，为什么流出来的更多了？朴志晟推开门出来洗手，李泰容并没想到旁边会有人，手指吓得一哆嗦，柔软的内壁却快乐地抽搐着。喉咙里又钻出一声盖不住的哭喊，他脑子里炸开一片最坏的结果，几乎快要晕倒了。

“呀，是泰容哥在里面吗？”朴志晟甩甩手上的水珠，好奇地看了一眼，他发现那道门没关好，从门缝里可以看见一只白皙的、骨节分明的手搭在同样细白的双腿之间，一根干干净净的阴茎挺立着流水，手指却没入了一条缝里。朴志晟瞪大了眼睛，他认得那是李泰容的手指，李泰容的裤子，李泰容的上衣，但那是李泰容的什么…？鬼使神差地，他一把推开了厕所的门。于是朴志晟的眼睛快要瞪得比李泰容还大。他可怜的小队长无助地倚着墙壁，红红的双颊糊了一片泪水，裤子褪到脚踝，浑身发着抖，腿间流的水挡都挡不住。

“志晟，志晟…朴志晟，你听我说……”李泰容哆嗦着开口，朴志晟只是入神地盯着李泰容乱七八糟的下身。“志晟……你…当做什么都没看见好吗？我…”他的手腕被锁住，朴志晟逼近李泰容，李泰容只好艰难地吞下后半句话，小心地问：“志晟？”朴志晟的神色依旧晦暗不明。这空间对两个人来说实在太狭小，朴志晟走近一点李泰容后背就出一层汗。

“别人知道吗？”“…什么？”“我说哥其实是个女人这件事，除了我有别人知道吗？”男孩变完了声，他刻意地加重了“女人”这两个字，低沉又沙哑。李泰容恨自己没用，下面黏糊糊的小洞由于那近在耳边的的声音又挤出一大股淫液。“没有…不是，我不是女人……”小队长撇过头，耳朵尖红得冒血，“…志晟，出去吧，我们出去吧，还要练……”“为什么要出去？”朴志晟把李泰容的脸掰过来，逼他看着自己，李泰容才发现男孩要比自己高出不少了。“哥不是很想要吗？”他把着李泰容的手，替他自慰，在小穴里浅浅地抽插。“为什么宁肯躲在厕所里自己玩自己，都不肯来找我们呢？”男孩一眨不眨地盯着李泰容，眼神从他舒服得眯起来的眼睛，到软塌塌的腰肢，又逡巡到那不停流水的别致的性器官，在那里死死定住。李泰容的秘密被彻底撞破了，大概会像家长里短一样，传进每个人的耳朵。他被几根手指带上了云端，想，这是合奸吗？李泰容，为什么你不反抗呢？男孩诱导着他“再深一点”，一直到了他想都不敢想的深处，软肉分不清那是谁的手指，只知道热情地吮吸插进来的一切物品。有人咬上了他裸露的肩膀，男孩的牙齿嵌在瘦得露骨的肩头上，打了个雪中红梅一样的标记。小队长瘦削的身体猛然一抖，狠狠揪着男孩的前襟，将头埋在男孩胸前。原来是潮吹了，透明的水淋了一裤子。男孩轻轻地在他耳边说：“泰容哥尿床了，还是个孩子呀。”朴志晟贴心地帮李泰容清理好身体，给他提上裤子，理平衣服，扶着他出了洗手间。李泰容只顾着低头，脚步轻飘飘的，像踩在棉花上。朴志晟向大家打了招呼，说李泰容身体不舒服今天不能继续练习了。他们走出了练习室。

嘈杂的练习室一下子安静下来。“朴志晟那小子先手了？”金道英脸色很差，硬邦邦地抛出了一个问题，练习室开始变得吵闹。“看他把泰容哥架出来的样子，好像在挑衅啊…”“时间未免也太短了…？”“你是在说他有问题吗？”“为什么不是我去上厕所啊？”“辰乐啊，志晟有没有联系你？”“泰容哥够不够我们分的……”“你在说什么？好恐怖啊，楷灿！”“朴志晟发照片了！”于是男孩子们马上凑成一堆，争相看着那块小小的手机屏幕。屏幕上只有一张照片，李泰容的半张脸，还有那清楚的不得了的柔软穴口。于是练习室又变得沉默了。

李泰容想，是的，大概就是从那时候开始的。

“泰容这里被玩过多少次了？”金道英拨弄着小巧的肉瓣，伸入一根手指感受着蠕动的内壁，“哇，还是那么紧。”李泰容的头脑拒绝着金道英，却不由自主地挺起了腰，试图将手指吃得更深一些。郑在玹不满李泰容迎合金道英，俯下身舔舐李泰容鼓胀的乳头。小队长的两只奶子生的好小巧，男人一张嘴就能满满当当地吃进去一只，舌头还有空去挑逗敏感的乳尖。被玩的太久，他的胸脯竟变大了一圈。“楷灿不是一直想喝奶吗？道英，我们试试能不能让泰容哥怀孕呢？”郑在玹开玩笑似的看了李泰容一眼，而李泰容只是闭着双眼，由于过分的玩弄而忍着泪水。让他怀孕这种话，几乎每个成员都会用来逗他。金道英掰开了底下柔嫩的花穴，拿出手机咔嚓拍了几张照片。李泰容一开始还会哭闹踢打着喊不要怀孕，不要照片，但他们无视他，把他的手腕举过头顶绑在床头，蒙住他的眼睛，让他猜身体里的阴茎属于哪个成员。他抽泣着接受他们的侮辱，还要装作若无其事地录节目、打歌、接受采访。这是他的事业，他不能够…………郑在玹吃够了他的奶子，解开裤子拉链，硕大的东西冒着热气弹出来，一点不遮掩地打在他鼻梁上。“舔。”郑在玹随便的语气像在综艺上说：“我和泰容哥感情很好”。

还好，他们今天只是单纯地想操他，而不是有心要看他出丑。李泰容现在才愿睁开眼睛，看看自己如何能够吃进那根粗长的阴茎。猫儿嘴巴刚刚张开，郑在玹就毫不留情地捅了进去，噎得李泰容一哽。他怕他们把各种各样的动物尾巴塞进自己的屁股里，也怕他们把红酒倒进下体让一堆人品尝混着他的淫水流出来的酒。李泰容清清楚楚地明白这是强奸，是轮奸，但他只能发着抖去伺候那一根根不知疲倦的性器。金道英已经埋进了他的体内，恶劣地用头部磨着最敏感的地方，不肯给个痛快。他难受地扭扭身体，腰侧却被掐出了红印子。“多少次了，怎么还这么骚，嗯？”金道英说着刺耳的话，李泰容想要反驳，嘴巴被堵住只能发出呻吟。他迷迷糊糊地想，如果道英真的像镜头前那样正派又快乐该多好呢？抽插间红烂的嫩肉被翻卷出来，淫水甚至变成白沫堆积在穴口，春意盎然，秀色可餐。

李泰容不狠厉、温和、柔软、内向又坚韧，这些具有忍耐特质的品性，似乎不应当体现在这样一个艳丽的人身上。但它们成全了对李泰容怀着坏心思的小子们。他不敢声张，不敢反抗，只会泪眼朦胧地吞进一口又一口的精液，怪不得瘦得叫人心疼。文泰一知道弟弟们的行径，但他一直没有对李泰容做过这样过分的事，泰容是自己应当照顾的弟弟，他不应该。但某一天金廷祐给他打视频电话，床上躺着一丝不挂的李泰容，手腕上的红痕清晰可见，他们越来越过分，像雄狮一样争相给领地打标记，甚至不顾李泰容过几天还要表演。几个人围在旁边，有黄旭熙、李楷灿、郑在玹，在床上卖着力的是徐英浩。他呆住了。金廷祐把手机拿得近些，李泰容漂亮到不真实的脸就在面前，颧骨上溅了一道精液，眼睛半睁着，混混沌沌，眸子里只剩下滔天的情欲。屏幕上又变成金廷祐的脸，他笑着说再见了哥，挂断了电话。于是文泰一抓起外套就跑去了李泰容的卧室。李泰容好像分不清谁是谁了，踉跄着把他推倒在床上，直直地坐下去，自顾自地动起来。直到射在李泰容里面了，文泰一才回过神来，想看看李泰容有没有受伤，但李泰容昏昏沉沉地问他：“今天还有吗？”

“呀…在玹，你来。”金道英心满意足地提起裤子，让郑在玹接替自己的位置。郑在玹把自己从李泰容嘴里拔出来，由于太突然，李泰容甚至还仰起头去追逐那根阴茎。郑在玹看在眼里，觉得好笑，像只又骚又贱的发情小母猫。李泰容小口呼吸着新鲜空气，被李楷灿用奶油冰淇淋灌满的小肚子起伏着，他突然有点像上厕所，而郑在玹刚刚插进去。“在玹…”李泰容红着脸，“能不能先别……我想…”“哥想干什么？”金道英玩着李泰容的乳头漫不经心地说，“让我猜猜……”他的手向下移到白白鼓鼓的小肚子上，向下用力一按，小人的腰马上弹了起来，连带着一串惊慌的喘息。“看来我们的小猫想尿尿了？”郑在玹笑着说，“道英哥哪，我们得加把劲帮泰容哥尿出来…”他抽出性器撸了几把射在李泰容的胸口。金道英心有灵犀地把李泰容抱起来，用手指堵住了那秀气阴茎的小孔，郑在玹坏心眼地压着李泰容的小腹。李泰容双手捂着脸大哭，羞得全身泛红，说什么也不肯用女人的尿道排泄出来，于是郑在玹狠狠往下一压，李泰容的哭喊一下子尖利起来，整个人抖得厉害。清亮的水液先是如同潮喷一般，又淅淅沥沥地洒了一地。由于过多的劳累、玩弄和羞耻，李泰容倒在金道英怀里昏了过去，腿间的耻毛还挂着水珠。


	2. 李楷灿的部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩说这是幻想。

[00:00-00:05]:（黑屏）

[00:06-00:25]:（背景：戴口罩的男人，露出下巴与胸部，黑色上衣）  
你好，我是NCT成员，你看到的是一段经过变声处理的录像。也许，这是一段逼真的幻想。

[00:26-14:32]:  
我不想叫他们哥。

诚然，在床上叫“哥哥”会让李泰容羞愧难当，会让他的小脸腾地变红、小洞绞得更紧、那两条细瘦的小腿狠命挣着床单，活像个被强奸的良家妇女。泰容哥有女性的性器官，你没听错，我也没必要重复。而他变成了我们公用的小娼妇。他总觉得，这是他自己的错。我得说，从没见过这么有良心的婊子，郑在玹他们也没有。我愿意叫他“哥”——仅限于李泰容，我的泰容哥。至于郑在玹、徐英浩、中本悠太、文泰一这些人——现在房间里只有我自己——真的有必要对他们用尊称吗？也许这样显得我忽视了他们对我的那么一点照顾……但面对泰容哥的时候，我和他们真是平等得不能再平等了。

泰容哥反而是抛弃了尊严的那个。20个人的小家长，没有表情时凶巴巴的脸，我们尊敬的第一领舞——竟如此顺从地承受队员们的兽欲，来者不拒。他的裸体，那么白，那么纤细，又有力量，就这样被握在男人手中；他的皮肤，柔滑得能吸附住我的手。没见过的人是白活了。艺人不能谈恋爱，尤其在这个阶段，大概是死罪。说实话，我不在乎。宿舍里有一个公共妓院，为什么不用？你知道吗？只要吓一吓泰容哥，说要把裸照发到匿名论坛，他就慌的像一只被猎人盯上的小鹿，那样子看得我都不忍心扒掉他的衣服了。但是这时候，如果你能克服那点可怜的同情心，脱掉他的裤子，就会发现内裤湿了一大片。哈，我没说错吧？四十岁的妓女一晚上也要钱吧？泰容哥啊，竟然免费。我记得一起逛超市，郑在玹那个混蛋当场就开始发情，天啊，我回忆起来还是感觉太辣了。李泰容…抱歉，泰容哥，泰容哥被他顶了一路，在角落里就被插进去了，你们真该看看他的模样，哭得像被奚落了一天的弱智儿童。不得不说，他擅长摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样，但那张脸把我们所有人都骗了。也许他就是个彻彻底底的婊子，不过谁知道呢？我唯一能确定的是，我们和泰容哥，都得到了自己想要的。

一开始是我们中年纪小的一个，他最先占有了泰容哥。我非常嫉妒，应该说其他人也很嫉妒——我们都同样喜爱泰容哥，却偏偏是他先与泰容哥做爱。不过从那天之后我们根本等不及了，抽签，是的——不好意思，因为我们人实在很多——我们抽签分成两批去亲近泰容哥。我有幸第一天就能够触碰到他。他被一条皱巴巴的领带绑在床头，只穿了一件演出时的内衬，像一只任君享用的小绵羊。刀已经架在脖子上了，泰容哥竟然还那么亲切地叫我的名字，难道在幻想我能带他出去吗？不……也许只有把他彻底填满，才能拯救他。请原谅青少年旺盛的好奇心，我并没像其他人一样马上就占有泰容哥，而是分开他的双腿，把小穴掰开仔细地观赏了几分钟。我第一次近距离地观看这种地方。如果是女孩子，被我这样看一定会生气，但泰容哥包容了我。就是因为这些柔顺之处，大家都无比地爱着泰容哥。它生得很漂亮，不愧是泰容哥啊，连这种地方都这么好看。嗯…如果你不知道的话，拜托，快点去谷歌泰容哥的名字，会被那张脸震惊到说不出话。……那地方没有毛，泰容哥的下体只有几根稀疏的毛发，在阴茎那里。这更方便了我的玩弄。这提醒了我，下次与他做爱时要买个内窥镜。如果你有机会的话——啊，抱歉，这样说未免显得泰容哥太公共了——一定要伸进舌头舔一舔，就能看见大腿根有规律的快速颤抖，一小股一小股的水会流出来。我记得泰容哥的小穴里流出来的水，几乎在床单上形成了个小水洼。我这样做后，泰容哥哭了出来，大约是由于那好笑的负罪感——觉得自己带坏了弟弟！后来，后来郑在玹多次对我说起过泰容哥的水特别多，那玩味的神情真是有够可怕！

于是我进去了，温暖又柔软，湿润又紧致，像在拥抱我。可能，这畸形的器官生得太狭小了，抱歉，我并不清楚真正的女性器官是如何的……反正我很容易就捅到了一个肉环上，后来黄旭熙才告诉我，那是泰容哥的子宫。子宫口被那样弄，会很痛，是吗？实在抱歉，对女性这方面，我现在仅能猜测…因为泰容哥那时候疼得脸都发白了，只剩下嘴唇和眼角是红红的，让我保护欲大发。说来好笑，我也并没按照泰容哥的意思退出去，而是进攻得越发猛烈。流言和恶意、自毁式的舞蹈都没能让泰容哥倒下，所以我理所当然地认为，泰容哥的小穴能承受住我的爱意。也许郑在玹是对的，泰容哥是只天生的名牌飞机杯，他由疼痛转成了享受。到后来，如果不深深地插进去，他还急得直哭呢。

[14:33-22:12]:  
这是我们之间的秘密——不是你，是我们，我是说，我和我的队友们。谁都不知道。泰容哥和黄旭熙、李永钦、李马克去美国巡演的时候，不知道他们会怎么玩泰容哥。啊，真是羡慕啊。那段时间泰容哥有和郑在玹联系过，单方面的联系。郑在玹总是打视频电话，看着泰容哥被李马克、黄旭熙和李永钦一起插，大概和自己插泰容哥一样爽。说起这个，我还没真正见过泰容哥三洞齐开的样子。可恶的郑在玹们，是不会把他们宝贵的录屏外传的。我在他们眼里还是个小孩——尽管我马上就20岁了。我们最喜欢在一起干泰容哥的时候，用一根磨圆的筷子、或者花柄，堵住泰容哥阴茎的马眼。我最喜欢花，红玫瑰，除掉刺，圆溜溜的光滑绿杆，插在那根粉嫩的肉棒里，泰容哥是首尔最名贵最漂亮的花瓶。李马克最热心干这个——他总是装成很关心泰容哥的样子，殷切地说一定要堵住，不然对哥身体不好。我很想笑，马克呀，不还是做得比谁都用力？但李马克乐意做就做，我也喜欢看那光溜溜的白身体上开出一朵真正的玫瑰花。那是泰容哥最能带给我们欢乐的地方，理应绽放出一朵花，和被插得烂熟的那朵花相得益彰。泰容哥真是幸运，遇到了我们，还懂得送他一朵花，不至于让那根东西什么都射不出，就此废掉。有一次做完后，泰容哥憋的脸色通红，没等他哀求，金廷祐就一下子拔出了玫瑰花，泰容哥马上射到了自己的下巴上。金廷祐像玩文玩核桃一样，把玩着他下面两个囊袋，笑着说泰容哥这根其实也不算小，可是没什么用呢，如果再大一点，我们操你的时候你晃着没什么用的大屌……后面的话我记不清了，抱歉，只是想到这场面，我几乎又要勃起了。有女人会跟着泰容哥吗？有男人会正眼看待泰容哥吗？这样一个人，以后可怎么活呀。不管金道英他们如何，没人要他我就要和他一起过一辈子。这话如果被他们听见，肯定会嘲笑我，说我果然还是年纪太小。

我差点忘记说，泰容哥的胸部也很美妙。是的，我们给他录过很多视频，几个人一起的都有，随你想——我只能说，加上泰容哥，你知道，我们一共有二十一个人。但是，这支视频里只有我，和我所描述的泰容哥，只属于我的泰容哥。你可以把它看作一段传记，当然这可能会破坏你对我们，或者说，爱豆？总之，美好的幻想，对吧？啊，实在抱歉，我总是一张嘴就会说很多话。也许我们只是个例，毕竟世界上只有一位泰容哥呢。我记得………啊，是说到泰容哥的…胸部，对吧？如果泰容哥没有与我们在一起，说不定会被送到医院解剖呢。他的胸也和我们不一样，有点鼓起来，你知道吗？请原谅我没有多少形容词来形容…因为……那很奇妙，如果你第一次看见……那两团温暖的软肉，会随着他的害怕而颤抖。可以用一只手拢住，也可以用嘴巴含住。能想象吗？口中有一大口雪白的、有温度的棉花糖，甜甜的，而且它不会融化。你可以用力地吮吸，也可以在掌心揉搓，随你怎么玩，乳头会变得红红的。低下头，把耳朵伏在泰容哥的胸口，就能听见那脆弱的心脏在紧张地跳动，泰容哥的鲜血就在下面的血管里流淌……咬一口——郑在玹经常那样干，我也是——泰容哥好像变成了我们的妈妈，用免费大甩卖一样的爱心无限地抚慰我们的心灵与肉体。嗯……我想说，泰容哥像一个活的小机器人，也许他本来只是跳舞机器、做饭机器…随便什么，但我们把他改造成了一台完美的性爱机器，你明白吗？甚至比裘德洛更完美。也许我们不在的时候，泰容哥会想“I was.”哈，我扯得太远了。

[22:13-30:56]:  
我们当然不会太过火。可以扇红他的小屁股，但是却不能亲亲脖子。泰容哥对表演很看重的，如果那样做了他真的会不理我们。一开始——我是指我们还在练习的时候——私下里会讨论泰容哥，他有些拘谨，现在好多了，但那双眼睛总是带一点怯意和楚楚可怜，我也不明白到底为什么，也许就是有那种天生讨人可怜的人。泰容哥那时候真是小孩子。他把我们看作弟弟，可他没想到在我们眼里，他像一只羽毛还没长硬就急着护崽的青涩小母鸡。他那时候，不会营业，也没学好怎么表现得更讨人喜欢，学不会怎么让锋利又精致的脸在镜头前显得更柔媚些，只会吭哧吭哧地跳那些愚蠢的舞蹈。不得不说他的努力是有用的，也许就是那些愚蠢的努力成就了李泰容。他可真是闪闪发光啊。呀…泰容哥啊，真是个好孩子。我们喜欢床上的泰容哥，也喜欢舞台上的泰容哥。他温驯又桀骜、冷峭又甜蜜、英俊又美丽……我们如此真诚地喜爱着泰容哥，他自然也全盘接受了我们的心意。感谢朴志晟——我嫉妒他又感谢他——感谢他给我们每个人带来了一个婊子队长。得知泰容哥身体的小秘密之后，我们可真是大吃一惊，又兴奋不已。就是从那时开始，泰容哥被完全驯服了，连指导队员舞蹈动作的时候被吃豆腐，也不肯还手，只敢小声地恳求练习完再做。郑在玹和金廷祐的眼神，像要活吃了他。我把这一切都看在了眼里，由于对泰容哥的爱，我的大脑几乎变成了泰容哥的专属录像机。也许其他人也是如此。

虽然这样很久了，但泰容哥的脸皮还是很薄。他肯把屁股翘的高高的，肯一起舔两根阴茎，肯让几个人在自己身上撒泼，却连叫一声“老公”都扭扭捏捏。我没有那么过分，只是有时候会让他喊我“哥哥”，他的脸一红，接着全身就会红成一只虾子，在高潮中伸着小舌头一个劲地喊“哥哥”。他是我们所有人的小妻子和好妈妈，多可敬的泰容哥啊。对了，昨天晚上我出去上厕所，路过泰容哥的房间，也许是凌晨，反正很晚。他的房间还亮着灯，我想反正他的房间谁都能进，就走了进去。泰容哥看起来有些憔悴，穿着件皱巴巴的白T，头发翘成一撮撮的，靠在桌子旁边。他看到我进来，扯出了一个勉勉强强的笑容。我认得这种笑容。他在很不好的时候，骗别人自己很好，就总露出这种表情。但今天上午录节目的时候，泰容哥看起来活力十足。也许泰容哥那时候想对我说什么。他的嘴唇动了动，但是最终没有说出什么话。他还是对着我笑，我无端感到有些害怕。我问他怎么了，泰容哥轻轻地说我该去睡觉了，这么晚怎么还不睡？我本想反驳已经睡了很久，出来上厕所而已，但泰容哥意外地走近我……他抱住了我，蹭了蹭我的肩膀，说我长大了。我莫名其妙，拍了拍他的后背——太瘦了——泰容哥松开了我，让我去睡觉。我上完厕所回来后，他房间里的灯光熄灭了。现在想起昨天晚上的事，我仍有点恍惚，大概那只是我的一个短短的梦。像回到了两三年之前，那时候我们大家都还没有这种关系，生活枯燥无味。也许我们应该对泰容哥温柔一点。不得不说，那样子的泰容哥让人害怕，看起来好像随时就要消失似的。

[30:57-32:05]:  
当然…这支视频的全部内容，只是一些微不足道的片段。也许永远不会被人看到，也许会泄露出去……但是无论如何，把这些话说出来，我很轻松。如果你能看到，拜托…也许你能扩充成一部小说？哈，这句话也只是我的一部分幻想罢了。不过如果可以的话，我真想写一部回忆录呢，在职业生涯结束之后。那时候不知道泰容哥在干什么了。像他那样的人，很容易出众，也很容易默默无闻啊。有人在敲门，啊，好像是泰容哥叫我去吃饭了。谢谢你能听我说这些，再见。

[32:06-32:09]:（黑屏）  
[32:10]:（结束）


	3. 第一次

朴志晟松开了那根被握住的、头部涨成红紫的阴茎，这可怜的小东西即刻颤颤巍巍吐出了一道精液。

受尽折磨的哥哥终于讨得一口空气，喘息如一尾离水的鱼。那具瘦弱的身体痛苦地挣扎咳嗽。透过扎眼的刘海，朴志晟看见一只淋了瓢泼大雨的瘦苦流浪猫。

朴志晟倚仗偏爱娇纵横行，被包容，被怜爱，被原谅。他幼时仰慕他，追随他，渴望变成他。长到十几岁，他才发现哥哥也不过如此。他矮，没自己有力，性格软弱，脑子单纯，任劳任怨，到处吃亏，难得便宜。青春期的雨露浇灭了他对哥哥的仰慕，却烧起另一把火。朴志晟不动声色地将狂热的欲望留在马桶和卫生纸里，摆出恭敬肃然的样子迎接哥哥的拥抱。哥哥亲昵地和他面对面量身高，高挺的鼻尖不小心碰到他的，一下子点醒了男孩初生的粗糙爱意。他听见哥哥说：“志晟长得这么高啦！”出于青少年的自尊，他在脸颊变红前就推开了他，又在暗处竖起耳朵，捕捉哥哥诧异又伤心的疑惑。难以言喻的欲火日渐高涨，他半夜口干舌燥，难以入睡，只好去洗手间发泄。在门缝中，他看见室友在做他想做的事，手机屏幕上是那张春梦中的脸。他愤怒，气自己竟连在幻想中独占他都不得，又恨自己不该推开哥哥，亲手拒绝自己的性启蒙。

某次排练的间隙，他终于重新拉近了和哥哥的距离，乃至把它变成负数。终其一生，他无法忘记那扇虚掩的门板，以及他的成真春梦。李泰容跌下了神坛，朴志晟闯进了梦里。他的可怜哥哥小脸哭花，求他放过自己，浑身抖得筛糠一般，如同插翅难飞的祭品，专为庆祝朴志晟的成人礼。

朴志晟彻底打开了那扇门，取走了李泰容。

他厌恶李泰容从容就义的表情。“别那么清高。”他急切地脱下李泰容的衣服，“把水止一止再哭，嗯？”听了这话李泰容哭得更凶，眼睛哭得闭不住，却仍一言不发。

男孩完全没有性爱经验，把他当成一块生嫩的实验田肆意开垦。如今的朴志晟只有在啃咬哥哥的胸膛、没轻没重地揉捏哥哥的乳头时，才表现出一点青少年该有的青涩模样。

“你那些歌词，是不是想着我写的？”他表白一样问出口，却并没敢期待得到回答。“那你知道他们看你的视频自慰吗？正好射到你脸上。在你谢幕的时候。”他用舌尖勾卷着俏丽艳红的乳尖，将它拉长又松开，贪婪地看它弹回白腻的胸脯。“…就是你跳的那些舞……哥的腰好软……”

李泰容耳朵中不停地灌进污言秽语，在禁忌陌生的快感中，他仿佛做噩梦。“别说了…”李泰容绝望地打断他，声音轻若游丝。“志晟，你还……”

“…我还是个小孩！”男孩一声暴喝将他打断，他吓得一激灵。

“你是不是想说……你还觉得我是……”朴志晟咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出一句话，眼球中的红血丝更甚。

他将李泰容的手按在床单上，居高临下地俯视他，像一只与狮王争夺领地的幼狮。李泰容惊惶的大眼睛依然楚楚可怜，汪着受惊的春水。他恨李泰容身上不合时宜的幼稚，对他发火像欺负一个孩子。

男孩耷拉下来的发丝遮住眼帘，李泰容看不清他的表情。近在咫尺的磨牙声令他惶惑。

男孩甚至被自己瞬间暴涨的怒气吓了一跳。

没人教过他如何传达爱意。青春期的男孩刺猬般毛躁，真心与赤诚全被挡在害羞的尖刺后，只剩下裤裆里的荷尔蒙不会作假。但面对李泰容，他硬生生收敛了莫名的愤怒，胸腔仍大幅度地起伏。

“……可是你不知道，你不知道…”男孩吞下怒火，声音回转得无比柔和，听得李泰容胆战心惊。“你不知道你的直拍，是所有人的av……”他爱抚李泰容柔顺的鬓角和僵硬的身体，如同当年哥哥爱抚懵懂的他。

男孩青涩滚烫的嘴唇吻遍全身，带有不容置疑的纯粹爱意和顽劣的占有欲。李泰容身上滚过一层鸡皮疙瘩，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

朴志晟的身量已经高出他许多，宽大的手掌顺着柔滑的腰线没到身后，轻而易举地攥住他没什么肉的屁股，肆意蹂躏成各种形状，又用力地掐出红痕，掴出“啪啪”的响声。

他非要把他钉上十字架，非要让他在自己面前赤身裸体出丑，他非要拉所有人共沉沦，赌上前途命运让李泰容赔他十年的单相思不可。

疯子。李泰容想。疯子，疯子。

朴志晟探进湿润的花穴，摸了一手粘腻的液体。他眼看着朴志晟吮吸那根肮脏的手指，又埋下头细细舔舐掩着小穴的羞涩肉瓣，搅出汩汩的水声，眉眼里全是痴迷。他哪里享受过此等服务，在小穴被嘴唇触碰的顷刻，便被舔得浑身酥麻，脚趾紧绷。一瞬间，他脑中闪过这可怕淫乱的关系，想到往后阴暗的职业生涯，甚至想到食髓知味后就难以自慰得趣的难处。队友不会放过他，公司不会，他自己也不会。为了自己拼命争取的一切，李泰容这名字就绝不能被刻在耻辱柱上。

他剧烈挣扎起来。竭力挣脱唇舌的迷醉，扑腾着细瘦的四肢，攥得发白的指节狠狠地揪扯朴志晟的衣服。他用尽全力拍打他、捶他、推搡他、顶撞他，甚至发出刺耳的哭喊、尖叫，拼命要逃离这床铺。

伴着李泰容的挣扎，午后的阳光透过窗帘柔柔地打在男孩身上，英挺的侧影被勾勒得无比柔和，本该是多美的一幅画。

他是多少女孩子的梦。他不应当。他脚上还穿着哥哥送的鞋子。

“哥给我老实呆着。”朴志晟狠狠掼住哥哥青筋毕露的小臂，声音中有一丝冷刻。

他盯着那张满是泪水的脸。“想在网上看自己的裸体照片吗？哥是不是一直想这样做想得不行，所以故意不关门勾引我？”他威胁道。其实他不会，但哥哥的所有弱点他早已一清二楚，而李泰容丝毫不是他的对手。其实，他只要冷起脸来说：“呀，朴志晟，我可从没喜欢过你。”可惜他一点不绝情，一点不狡猾。

僵持的纤瘦手腕终于放弃了挣扎，无力地垂在床边。李泰容用力眨眨眼睛，泪水糊住睫毛，视野一片模糊。他不能眼睁睁看着最喜欢的弟弟强奸自己。

好吧，可以。李泰容听到自己的声音从远远的天边传来。但是求求你不要……

不。朴志晟面无表情地骚刮着滑腻的穴内。哥哥一定会跑掉，所以要做些措施。他给不停张合的淫靡骚穴拍了张特写：李泰容刚刚潮吹的小穴。他特意写上李泰容这三个字，为强调李泰容有多淫秽，有多放浪。

放心，哥。他在哥哥耳边吐着气。内部照片。他点下确认发送，一颗炸弹就此掀起轩然大波。

自从半小时前在厕所中看见他的下体，朴志晟就认定李泰容是个天赋异禀的婊子。“泰容哥如果收费，能给公司再盖一座新大楼了。”他搅动着溢满淫水的柔情穴口，着迷地感叹。令李泰容感到晕眩的是，这粗俗的赞美不是出自嫖客的油嘴滑舌，竟是出自赤诚。他仍天真地将朴志晟汹涌卷来的情欲当做青少年不明事理的任性。他强迫自己回神，用思考来分散注意力。如果公司舍得给孩子们上生理课，或许这孩子不至于这样。

残酷的现实打断了他的思绪。朴志晟解开裤子，早已打湿内裤的性器兴奋地弹跳出来，发育优秀的头部在小穴中间轻轻滑动，恶意戳弄已经充血的阴蒂。口子太小了，哪里进得去？李泰容怕得直往后缩，背后只有冰冷的床头。而贪吃的可爱小穴却流着口水，违背主人意愿，迫不及待地接客。“太大了……”他害怕又委屈地嗫嚅，“志晟…进不去………”他甚至不自觉地扯了扯朴志晟的袖子，幻想他能放过自己。

可李泰容不知道，他不知道男人们就爱他示弱，就爱他凛然的脸上一副楚楚的表情，就爱他轻而易举地服软妥协，爱他清苦孤寂地逆来顺受。

哥哥可怜的神情让朴志晟心软地一塌糊涂，下面倒是坚硬不减，又胀大几分。朴志晟说：“怎么进不去？”只要是哥哥，没有什么做不到的。他亲吻李泰容柔软苍白的嘴唇，不断磨蹭着滑溜溜的小穴。

朴志晟仗着身高优势，拉着哥哥的胳膊，扶他坐起来，靠进自己怀里，紧紧锢住，有种不容反抗的威压。李泰容已是砧板上的鱼，只能混沌地照做。嫩白的腿根带着点可爱的软肉，并上又分开，挤压到敏感多情的穴肉，嗓子中发出一两声难耐的呻吟。看着毛茸茸的小脑袋温顺地窝在自己胸口，朴志晟决定温柔一些。“我是哥的第一个，对不对？”他爱不释手地上下舔吻泛起粉红的脖颈，“不用担心会出丑…我来教你怎么做。”李泰容茫然地听着这没头没脑的话，想这回可算全完了。他怎么能听朴志晟的话？

朴志晟诱哄哥哥用双手抱着膝窝，将两腿分得开开的。李泰容的脸红得像只苹果。

“还不够。”朴志晟说，“哥记得cherry bomb吗？”他叉着两根手指比了个下流的动作，“要分开成那样。手指不要挡住小穴。”李泰容凭借多年的舞蹈练习得来的柔软，羞耻地达到了弟弟的要求，常年不见光的大腿大大分开，白皙的手指向两边扒开自己流水的小穴，亲自将水光潋滟的烂红穴肉展示给朴志晟观赏。

由于这淫乱的动作，李泰容本就清瘦的身体显得更加瘦小。朴志晟饶有兴味地观赏美景，不禁开始怀疑这身体能否经受住一番蹂躏。李泰容难受地哼哼两声，看来是骚穴开始发痒，礼义廉耻全抛在一边，又拉着他袖子求他快点插进来解解痒。果真是天赋异禀的婊子。

“哥刚才怎么还像贞洁烈女一样？”朴志晟目光炯炯地盯着李泰容，偏不遂他愿。李泰容眼中全是泪，闪过一丝清明，不知是真是假。

“救我……”他哀哀切切地呼唤，“志晟，救救我。”朴志晟手背上砸下一滴泪。

“没事的，没事的…”朴志晟挺身没入梦中的温柔乡，轻轻抱住李泰容颤抖的身体，拍他的后背。他才知道原来哥哥也会崩溃、会害怕、会失魂落魄。但心中竟有一丝窃喜。

李泰容什么都听不见，什么都看不清。他丢盔弃甲、溃不成军，朴志晟却一路势如破竹、凯旋高歌。意志终究敌不过本能，朴志晟没费一点力气就抵达了终点。肉棒填满小穴，严丝合缝，根本看不出是头一次。既没流血，也不痛苦。当火热的肉棒吻住娇嫩的花心，李泰容高高扬起脖颈，发出一声绵长的叹息，脸上迷乱的表情像一只刚刚修炼成人偷尝禁果的牝猫。

在某些下午、深夜，他真的曾肖想男人的肉棒，希冀口腔被塞满，曾幻想下体饥饿的洞口能被满足。但他羞于承认，更不敢暴露分毫。朴志晟抽插的动作一次比一次猛烈，穴口初经人事的嫩肉才几次就被磨得充血，反而将那根东西咬得更紧。不知羞耻，不知羞耻。靠在对方怀里挨操的姿势让他被钉死在男孩炽热勃发的性器上，是各种意义上的不能自拔。

颠着哥哥软弹的小屁股，朴志晟又起了坏心思。他拿起手机开始搜索李泰容的直拍，点开了其中一个。

听见音乐声，李泰容有些害怕。他条件反射似的以为自己在什么舞台上。“…什么……？”他瞪大了茫然的眼睛，“志晟…？”朴志晟将屏幕凑到他眼前，他看见正在跳舞的自己。

“不…”李泰容胡乱摇着头，瘦削的身体直往朴志晟怀里缩，伸出手极力要抢过手机，却被朴志晟往下一拉，又一屁股坐在肉棒上，被干了个通透彻底。他哭起来。

“呜…志晟…志晟不……关了那个……”朴志晟享受地听着哥哥凄惨的哭腔，长臂一伸就将李泰容的手捞了回来。“我们多么苦啊。”他在李泰容耳边低语，沙哑的嗓音在李泰容听来犹如恶魔。“…哥不想知道我们看着你的视频自慰是什么感觉吗？”他不由分说地扳过李泰容小巧的下巴，逼他看着舞台上那个意气风发的自己。舞台上的李泰容在笑，床上的李泰容流着泪。他分不清哪个才是自己。朴志晟仔细地吻去他的泪水。“现在看得清了吗？”他问。

“她们在尖叫呢…”朴志晟一下一下地干着李泰容，“想做你女朋友呢…”李泰容被干得一耸一耸，“你说，她们有机会吗？”朴志晟空出一只手揉捏玩弄着李泰容鼓胀的阴蒂，狠狠掐了一把。“会不会把你追到手以后，发现你想天天挨男人操？”李泰容在他手下被玩得软成一滩水。“说真的，哥对女生，能勃起吗？”他恶劣地开玩笑，李泰容浑身发红，双脸热得冒火，却不由自主地挺起屁股想要将肉棒吸得更紧。

李泰容被彻底压倒在床上，朴志晟向后拽着他的双臂，李泰容被干得不住发抖，无法闭合的嘴角流下涎水，大睁着失神的眼睛，无助地承受男孩的欲火。朴志晟将手机靠在他面前的床头上，又换了个视频。

“这就是那天，李马克看着你自慰的视频。哥知道吗？看你多会跳舞。”视频上的李泰容利落地下了个腰。

“哥怎么抖得这么厉害？让我看看是不是要射了？”朴志晟堵住了娇嫩的小孔。“来，射在这上面。”他拿起手机，直拍的主角正喘着气谢幕。朴志晟松开了手。李泰容的脸上溅了道精液——他自己的精液。

“好漂亮。”朴志晟从背后抱住他，亲昵得像小时候。“只有哥才配射在这张这么好看的脸上。”

李泰容定定地趴着，突然剧烈地向床头爬去，想要摆脱朴志晟的怀抱。但他挣脱不掉朴志晟，他没他力气大。李泰容大口喘着气，不顾小穴里还不停地流着精液，像要逃离地狱。朴志晟一动不动。

放开我！李泰容大喊。你…你把照片，你把照片……给我删了，给我删了………  
内部照片，哥急什么？朴志晟…！你，你这个…… 

李泰容被压得喘不过气，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

朴志晟的眼神开始变得阴鸷。他想自己一定是疯了，李泰容看样子咳嗽得要死了，他竟然只觉得李泰容身上的吻痕很配他。他翻身下床，眼睛一下没离开过床上的李泰容。

受尽折磨的哥哥终于讨得一口空气，喘息如一尾离水的鱼。那具瘦弱的身体痛苦地挣扎咳嗽。透过扎眼的刘海，朴志晟看见一只淋了瓢泼大雨的瘦苦流浪猫。

朴志晟最后亲吻了李泰容的嘴唇。打开门后，他看见了正要敲门的其他人。朴志晟郑重地理理领子，颔首说：“合作愉快。”


	4. 第二天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡玹容

李泰容喜欢黄旭熙，是朋友间真心实意的喜欢，是见面时会互相拥抱的喜欢。黄旭熙长得高高大大，却还是个孩子，不像他一样，时刻顾忌许多、背负许多。所以黄旭熙进来时，他仍把他当做好朋友，控制不住地向他哭起来。

黄旭熙还未完全推开门。李泰容听见声音，慌忙往被子里躲。他堪堪提上裤子。拜托——他在被子里害怕地颤抖。拜托他们不要来了，拜托…请放过我……千万拜托！

黄旭熙进入李泰容的房间后，看见了床上那团不住发抖的被子，像一只要被人吃掉的小小糯米团。小队长怕得在被子里缩成一团，泪水糊了一脸，甚至不敢哭出声。他不敢猜是谁走进来，身后又跟着多少人。

他们从不对他说重话，只是温柔地抚摸他、拥抱他，或者进入他。前几天，李泰容的门锁曾砸在地上发出一声巨响。他们仍细致地给空洞的锁眼擦拭灰尘，磨圆木门锁眼里的小刺，生怕李泰容受伤。“我们要保护泰容哥。”他们说。李泰容望着那空荡荡的锁孔，那样子，仿佛锁芯从未存在过。

黄旭熙走近了。“泰容哥，”黄旭熙轻声说，“我是Lucas呀，哥在做什么呢？”听见黄旭熙半生不熟的韩语，李泰容才敢从被子中探出半个脑袋，大眼睛一眨一眨，眨一下掉一滴泪。“你……”他犹疑地问，“我今天…”他已经默认黄旭熙是为了同样的目的而来，想要解释上午已经有很多人，恳请他想做的话，过几天再来。但黄旭熙没有。“哥哪里不舒服吗？”黄旭熙抚平他乱糟糟的头发。“泰容哥有事喜欢自己憋着，”黄旭熙说，“说出来，会开心一些。”

黄旭熙的语气，好像完全不知道李泰容的遭遇，完全没对他抱有不可告人的意图，完全没注意到消失的锁芯。“你，你不知道吗…？”李泰容试探着问。“我的…我的身体……”“哥身体不舒服吗？”黄旭熙伸长胳膊，借身高优势将还在发抖的小队长圈在怀里。“如果泰容哥不开心，可以找我。大家都觉得，和我在一起，很开心。”李泰容愣了一下，脸颊碰到坚硬温暖的怀抱后，他想也许黄旭熙真的不知道。

李泰容剥开了被子的上半身躲在黄旭熙怀里，被一下下拍着。李泰容鼻子好酸，他做了一场似乎永远醒不来的噩梦，如今仿佛看到一丝转醒的希望。

他突然产生一种迫切的心情，想要告诉黄旭熙，告诉黄旭熙一切。黄旭熙不会歧视他，不会欺负他，更不会强迫他。灰暗的心情又被重新点燃了。

但李泰容马上冷静下来。——李泰容，你怎么能把那些事抖出去呢？他不自觉地往黄旭熙怀里蹭了蹭，试图多求得一丝温暖来捂热如坠冰窟的心。几乎每个人都……但是，但是如果说出去…不行——李泰容绝望地想——不行！他是队长，好不容易走到今天，他怎么能…？！

李泰容需要工作，需要生活，不需要身败名裂——纵使如此种种。

于是他只好小声说。

“…喜欢Lucas…”李泰容满腔的委屈都化作了酸涩的泪水。“…哥说什么？”李泰容吸吸鼻子，闷闷地说：“喜欢Lucas，想和Lucas呆在一起。”

黄旭熙搂着他的手紧了紧，李泰容把这当作无声的安慰。“哥刚才，说身体…”黄旭熙不经意地问，“哥生病了吗？”

“不，没有…”李泰容慌张地辩解，“啊…不是生病，我，我……”“我记得泰容哥，腰好像不是很好？”黄旭熙低头看着李泰容，眼神真挚得滴水。李泰容被问的有点噎住，后悔自己刚刚怎么那么冲动，要提这茬。“我刚刚，是不是不小心碰到哥的伤了？”黄旭熙扶着李泰容，小心地让他坐起来。李泰容脸色飞红，生怕黄旭熙看见被子底下没拉拉链、松松垮垮的裤子。攥着被子，又怕黄旭熙怀疑，换作用胳膊虚虚地压着被角。

“哥把手拿开好吗？”黄旭熙真诚地问。“我很担心刚刚压到了你，哥让我看看有没有事。”“…不用了！”李泰容两只手慌乱地在胸前摆动，“Lucas，不用了！”黄旭熙没说什么，李泰容却发现他的眼神黯淡下来。我怎么又搞砸了——李泰容想打自己——Lucas没有别的意思，干嘛要自己乱想呢？于是他吞吞吐吐地拽开了一点领子，刚想安慰黄旭熙几句，黄旭熙就上手脱下了他的上衣。

那是一件薄薄的T恤。黄旭熙动作很轻柔，全不像他那大手大脚的模样。不是因为心动，而是因为不好的预感——李泰容的心跳漏了一拍——黄旭熙也……？！但黄旭熙实在不像。李泰容有点头晕。黄旭熙的呼吸就打在那裸露在空气中的肩胛骨上，挠得李泰容耳根飘红。

李泰容怕极了。明明和大家以前是在待机室一起光着上身换演出服都没问题的关系，怎么现在会变成这样？他不合时宜地想起那些飘渺的时光。这段时间他们已经久久没有演出了。黄旭熙的眼神细细地逡巡过每一寸光裸的皮肤，不像关心哥哥的眼神，像一头觊觎绵羊的狼。李泰容被他看得浑身不自在，轻轻揪了揪床单。

“哥这里…”黄旭熙的手指触碰到李泰容脊柱的末端，几乎要伸进松垮的裤子里。“哥这里，是吻痕吗？”

黄旭熙的声音听在耳朵里，飘忽又散漫。不像问句，倒是肯定句的意思。

李泰容的手指顷刻僵硬在柔软的被角上，如遭雷击。黄旭熙将头伸过他的肩头，他看不见黄旭熙的表情，只能感觉到修长的手指暧昧地抚摸那一小块皮肤，全然不顾自己浑身泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“不！不…不，不……”李泰容疯了一样努力推搡黄旭熙。“Lucas！不……放我走……为什么？怎么…？！放我走！”李泰容霎时哭了一脸，泪水发洪一般，他自己都不知道自己哪里来这样多的泪。到现在，他甚至还顾及什么名声，不敢大骂他们一通，更不敢动手——可他哪有那种机会呢。

李泰容手脚并用地想要逃下床铺。逃出去，离开宿舍，离开这儿，今天……今天离开公司！首尔这么大，今天天气这么好，随便找个人多的地方，再也不被他们………

可黄旭熙不让他出去。

“泰容哥，”黄旭熙的语气像平时和李泰容玩闹一样。“泰容哥的裤子还没穿好。要这样出去吗？”

李泰容才感到体型差的巨大压迫感。黄旭熙像一堵墙立在他面前。李泰容背靠床板滑坐在地上，绝望地看着那张总是那么快乐、那么天真、那么年轻的脸。黄旭熙，多么快乐的黄旭熙啊。

“不要走，哥。”黄旭熙慢慢蹲下，伸手抹掉李泰容脸上冰冷的、纵横交错的泪水。“陪我们，和我们一起生活好吗？”

黄旭熙的话简直可笑至极。李泰容疲惫地闭上眼睛，不想再看黄旭熙那张写满真诚的脸。李泰容宁愿相信，现在闭上眼睛就能醒来，然后在日记本上写：我做了一个很奇怪的噩梦。

黄旭熙还想说什么，那扇形同虚设的门被打开了。黄旭熙和李泰容一齐朝门口看去。李泰容已不再企望救世主，只是心如死灰地猜测谁要来和黄旭熙分一杯羹。

郑在玹脚下生风地走进来，轻巧地掩上门。李泰容望着郑在玹的后背，那背影像一座年轻的青山，青山不眷顾李泰容。“呀，Lucas。”郑在玹对黄旭熙说，“我刚才有点事，所以来晚了。”他的语气轻飘飘的，仿佛正在与黄旭熙商量一会儿要吃什么饭。

于是李泰容的心就一阵一阵地疼，几乎被抽干了全身的力气。三个人里，似乎没有李泰容说话的余地。可是，可是——

“来晚了…？”他嘶哑着嗓子问郑在玹。“…来晚了……？”

郑在玹好像才想起屋里还有一个李泰容。他原本想说几句好听的话，对上李泰容噙着泪的大眼睛，却有些不忍心再看。他们明明已经垂涎小队长许久，梦想成真的一开始，还是有些不习惯。

“晚上泰容哥要好好休息。”黄旭熙打断了郑在玹的思考，“我们要快点啊。”郑在玹便点头称是，仍是温柔的笑眼，像和煦的春风。李泰容已经失去了躲避的力气，垂着头，任黄旭熙和郑在玹随便动作。他被弄疼了，在黄旭熙和郑在玹看不见的角度动了动嘴，没说出什么话，却掉下一滴泪。

于是李泰容像一件货物一样被搬上床，像一件快递一样被拆下已经破损的包装，像一件免费商品一样被客人评判品相。

“他们昨天没有清理干净。”黄旭熙抚摸着李泰容前面的小洞。“这里还很黏呢。”

“也许知道泰容哥今天会很辛苦，所以他们没有弄干净？这样更容易插进去呢。”

黄旭熙像懂了什么一样笑起来，摸着头说原来是这样啊！门外传来其他成员走动哄闹的声音，李泰容本来乱成一锅粥的脑子立马变得战战兢兢。明明他们都已经——李泰容却仍克制不住地战栗起来。黄旭熙舔吻着他的腰侧，郑在玹的手捻过他胸前扁圆的乳头，看着那颗可怜小东西染上深红，逐渐变硬、挺立。“哥不用害怕。”郑在玹说。“我们和哥关系都这么好，哥在害怕什么呢？”

后来，李泰容也许会怀念这段日子，他们要进入他的时候还知道温柔地扶他坐起来，帮他用胳膊环住他们的脖子。

黄旭熙进入紧窄湿滑的小穴后，舒服地喟叹了一声。“哥的里面好舒服。”他夸李泰容，胡乱亲吻李泰容的脸颊。李泰容并不排斥与朋友做这种亲密的动作，此时却紧紧闭住双眼，努力地左右躲闪黄旭熙。黄旭熙的东西太大了，一坐又让他直坐到底，李泰容疼得连呜咽都发不出来。他搭在黄旭熙肩膀上的手不自觉地收紧，黄旭熙觉察到，安慰他说没事的，哥好厉害，没有出血呢。李泰容茫然地想，没有出血就不会疼吗？黄旭熙在说什么呀。未等他完全适应，黄旭熙便开始了动作。

郑在玹坐在床边，抱臂看黄旭熙顶弄李泰容。李泰容的身体随黄旭熙的动作上下起伏，那张漂亮脸蛋上满是泪痕，被吸红的形状优美的嘴唇微微张开，扯着几丝干涸的、不知是谁的残唾，不住吐气。可惜那张美丽的嘴还没被完全撬开，只会求饶，却端着架子不肯叫唤。这样的李泰容挂在黄旭熙身上，只比充气娃娃多一口活人气。可管那么多做什么呢？想到这是李泰容，是小队长，是小妈妈一样的存在，就什么都不顾了。只要李泰容就够了。

小队长那根笔直挺立的东西随着动作磨蹭着黄旭熙的衣服，磨得好难受。也许从现在开始，它再也派不上什么用场了。唯一的用处，就是在李泰容被男人玩弄时，提醒他所受的深深屈辱。郑在玹盯着那根头部涨成深红的东西，眼睛发热。李泰容——李泰容，他怎么能连这种地方都透露着一股勾引人的可怜劲儿。他站起身，朝李泰容走过去。

李泰容感到下身被一只温热的手掌包裹住了。他本能地蹭了蹭那掌心，后面的小洞就被伸进了一根手指。他被钉在黄旭熙和郑在玹之间，求生不得，求死不能。

“不…”李泰容覆盖着眼球的眼皮不住颤抖，“两个人…不……”他终于睁开了眼睛，兜住的泪水一下子涌了出来。那么无助，那么易碎。郑在玹盯着那鹿一样惊惧的瞳孔，又伸进去一根手指。那就打碎吧。

郑在玹进入后，李泰容终于控制不住地伏在黄旭熙胸口痛哭。“…怎么办？”他哽得句子都说不完整，“你，你们，怎么……怎么办？”郑在玹一言不发地开始抽送，他知道李泰容想问究竟怎样收场，可李泰容的里面实在温柔体贴。郑在玹吻住李泰容的嘴，免得他一边被干还一边要说这些煞风景的事。

房间里弥漫着咕滋咕滋的水声，各种体液的气味混在一起，成了一股奇异又低俗的腥味。

郑在玹不知道怎样收场，黄旭熙不知道，大家都不知道。其实一些事本就没有结果，比如读书，比如爱情，比如今日种种。

和大多数其他成员一样，郑在玹和黄旭熙初见李泰容时也会为那张脸震惊。可李泰容似乎并不觉得自己有何出色之处，只会报以腼腆的笑。李泰容也许正是这样害了自己。渐渐地，他仍是队长，却逐渐在日常琐事中失去队长的地位；他的年龄不算小，却不再被当作“哥哥”看待，只得到惯常所称呼的一声戏谑的“泰容哥”。

李泰容感到身体内那层薄薄的隔膜，几乎要被黄旭熙和郑在玹捅个对穿。他们没什么默契，都按照自己的速度，导致李泰容萧条的身体痛苦异常。李泰容的请求从不要进来，变成不要两个人一起，最后变成请他们慢一点。他一步步地后退，最终把自己逼到了角落。于是李泰容更痛恨这具畸形的身体，然而，身体是没法像仇人一样消灭的。

郑在玹和黄旭熙唯一的默契，用在计算他前面和后面高潮了多少次上。四次——李泰容耳鸣得厉害——他不知道他们说的是前面，还是后面，还是一共？只是李泰容前方的性器已经再吐不出东西，腿间酸软大张的小穴暂时没法闭合，前面被干成了黄旭熙的形状，后面被干成了郑在玹的形状。

黄旭熙和郑在玹说了几句好话就出去了。他们把他放在床中央。李泰容想要出门，脚一沾地，就颓然跌倒在宿舍光滑的地板上。他也不知道自己出门干什么，有什么好出去的。

明明大家都能走进这扇门，为什么还要出去呢？

李泰容空洞地望着天花板，暂时忘掉了自己上的哪所学校，怎么进的公司，出道曲子的舞蹈动作和游戏账号的密码。由于过度的哭泣，眼泪似乎流干了，眼睛酸得很。他本想睡觉，艰难地翻过身后，眼泪又开了闸一样涌出来，打湿了一大片枕头。


End file.
